


Beelzebub's Midnight Snack

by DragonflyDays



Series: Obey Me Sexy One-Shots [6]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Food Sex, Ice Cream, Penis In Vagina Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonflyDays/pseuds/DragonflyDays
Summary: MC gets up for a midnight snack. So does Beel. Beel eats more than ice cream.
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Obey Me Sexy One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182023
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Beelzebub's Midnight Snack

Lauren smushed her face against the keyboard and listened to the little stream of letters repeat across the page. Half a page of Gs couldn’t make the essay any worse. Part of her wondered if she should lean on the the space bar as well and up the word count a bit. She sighed and leaned back again, taking a quick glance at the clock on the screen. It was after midnight and she was only a quarter of the way into her paper. She knew she shouldn’t be too worried – it wasn’t due for another week, after all – but Devildom essays had such an alien structure to them that she had really wanted to get it done well before time so she had a chance to tweak the formatting a bit. Not that she ever actually _did_ the editing she planned for, but it was nice to have the option. Maybe a snack would help her focus? Her stomach rumbled in response to the thought.

She didn’t bother grabbing her yukata on her way out of the room. _It’s not like anyone would be up at this hour_ , she thought. _Well, maybe Beel_. But he wouldn’t be bothered by seeing her in a nightie. She tiptoed along the moonlit hallway and down the grand stairs towards the kitchen. Somewhere, hidden in the back of the fridge, there was a tub of ice cream just begging to become her midnight snack.

Unlike the hallway and entrance room, the kitchen window faced away from the moonlight, soaking the room in dull shadow; but three months of living with the brothers meant she knew the main areas of the house like the back of her hand. She didn’t bother to flick the switch, instead letting her eyes adjust to the darkness before padding her way to the freezer.

She rummaged around. Frozen pizza pockets, a bag of peas, a few slabs of pastry sheets, a container of cat food for some strange reason… And there it was. Hidden behind the cat food and a container of unidentifiable mush, the holy grail of midnight snacks: Hokey pokey ice cream.

Cradling the tub to her body, she fumbled in the nearby drawer for a spoon, then pulled up a bench alongside the kitchen table. She had initially planned to find some ice cream cones in the pantry, but actually pulling out the tub had put that notion to rest, and she dug in with gusto.

The caramel and vanilla melted in her mouth, and the honeycomb pieces crunched so beautifully. She had no idea who had bought the ice cream, let alone how they had managed to find it down here in the Devildom, but she had no intention of looking that gift horse in the mouth. Instead, she stuffed away her essay stress in the black of the empty kitchen, one delicious spoonful at a time.

The muffled sound of a footfall at the doorway was all the warning she had before her eyeballs were pierced by bright spears of light. She squinted them shut and cringed instinctively, and the light suddenly went out again. She opened them tentatively, and as the blindness faded from her eyes she recognised the silhouette of Beel. She smiled at him, though she wasn’t sure he could see her, and held up her spoon. She watched his shadow move to the drawers and back again, then sit down beside her on the bench. She offered the tub to him and he dug his spoon in alongside hers.

Slowly her eyes adjusted again to the dim moonlight from the window. She smiled at Beel again, and he grinned back, always happy to have a companion while eating. With a small laugh to herself she realised he too was in his sleeping clothes – a pair of skin tight boxers and nothing else. She should have known he’d be down at some point for a midnight snack. She wasn’t displeased either. As they sat there together in the dark silently indulging, she felt comforted by his presence. He was always so steady. He didn’t talk much, but he didn’t have to. He seemed to have a knack for saying just the right thing with hardly any words, and even when he didn’t speak a single thing, he said a lot.

If only she could communicate her thoughts so clearly, she thought, a bitter scowl returning to her face as she remembered her paper. She leaned her elbows on the table and sighed deeply at the thought of returning to more study. Her head hurt from thinking, her hands hurt from typing, and she was so tired. As she mentally berated herself she felt a sudden freezing drip on the front of her shoulder, and realised with a start that she’d paused with her still-full spoon held up.

Before she had a chance to wipe the dripped ice cream Beel leaned over and licked it. Shocked, she froze at the unexpected contact, and saw Beel do the same a second later when he seemed to realise what he had done. Each stared at the other wide-eyed, neither sure of what to say or do.

She couldn’t say exactly what made her do it, but her next response was bold. She tipped the spoon a little, a small stream of melted ice cream dripping on her shoulder again and down towards her breast. Beel’s eyes followed the trail of the drip, flicked back up to her own for an instant, then down again as he lowered his head and licked the ice cream trail. She shuddered at the intimacy and he backed off for a moment, his eyes searching her own for a sign of what she was thinking.

A slow smile spread across her face, and she tipped the rest of the contents of the spoon down the front of her body. She gasped as the cold trail made its way down the warm skin of her belly, but it was quickly replaced with heat again when Beel pulled her nightie up over her head and ran his tongue along the dripping ice cream - up her stomach, along the inside of her breast and finishing at her collarbone.

She flicked the nightie to the ends of her arms and tossed it to the side, not caring where it fell on the kitchen floor. She could feel Beel breathing heavily against her skin and she reached for the tub of ice cream, but his hand pushed hers away. He lifted her up onto the kitchen table and kneeled over the top of her, pressing her back down and kissing a trail down her body until he could reach his spoon again. He scooped some ice cream with it and leaned over her, a smile beaming across his face. He pressed the spoon against her arm and tipped it so the ice cream was against her skin, then ran the spoon slowly up her arm and then down the outside of her breast, following it closely with his tongue. She squirmed at the freezing touch and she heard him snicker before he pressed the cold spoon directly only one of her nipples. She jolted and only just managed to bite back a loud squeak, which just made him snicker again.

His tongue flicked out against her nipple, now rock-hard from arousal and cold in equal measure, then began to circle once, twice, three times, before switching to the other side as if to compare them. As his mouth explored her breasts his hands wandered along the curves of her body, one running up the side of her body, stroking her waist, her breast, her neck, her cheek, to finish by winding itself in her hair; the other snaking its way down her hips before cupping her backside and pulling her tight against him.

She ran her hands along his own curves and angles, feeling the taut tension of his abs and back muscles as he leaned above her, the sinewy movement of his hips as he pressed close to her, the deep V of the muscles leading down below his waistline, and finally his dick, as hard as granite and straining against the thin fabric of his boxers. She felt his sharp intake of breath as her hand caressed his dick, and she revelled in the knowledge that this was her doing. She rubbed him again and he groaned and bit softly into her nipple, causing a gasp of her own.

She pulled the waistband of his boxers down and pressed her hand behind it and down, lifting him free with a twist of her wrist. He bit harder onto her nipple and the hand on her backside held her with an iron grip. She wrapped her hand around his shaft and stroked firmly a few times, enjoying the feel of him gently pushing and pulling against her hand. She wanted more. She pushed his underwear further down his legs, the muscles of his thighs now straining the fabric to its very limits. He suddenly lifted his backside like he was doing a burpee and slipped the underwear down his legs, kicking them onto the floor before snuggling up against her body again, his dick now pressing between her thighs as he recommenced his tongue’s exploration of her body. She reached for him again, but he pulled gently out of her reach. He pressed kisses to each of her nipples again and then backed slowly down her torso, swirling his tongue in circles as he made his way over her stomach, around her belly button, and down towards her clit.

She closed her eyes as his tongue flicked over the little nub, fluttering against it like a moth at a lamp. His breath was hot against her and her hips twitched with lust as he teased her. She felt the air grow cold for a moment as he left off his ministrations, then yelped as he pressed the cold ice cream spoon against her clitoris. She glared at him as he snickered, the spoon still cold against her, then he pulled it away and licked her now-freezing clit, his hot tongue chasing the frozen ice cream and causing tingles of pleasure and relief. She threw her head back and wound her fingers into his shaggy red hair as he kissed and licked at her until her toes curled.

She felt his hand at her backside again, lifting her up a little just as his tongue pressed deep inside her. In sudden shock from the pleasure, she opened her eyes wide to see his eyes beaming at her from between her legs. She couldn’t look away. His nose was pressed against her clitoris as his tongue delved deep inside her then ran along her folds and back up to her clit. Again and again Beel’s tongue plunged into her, until her body began to buck of its own accord. He gripped at her backside, trying to hold her in place but as strong as he was she was now too slippery to hold onto. In frustration, she felt her orgasm slide away from her as the pleasure proved too much for her body to stay still for, and she bit her hand to stop from screaming. She was glad for the hand in her mouth, because Beel suddenly pressed both of his hands against her hips, pushing her into the table before suddenly smothering her clitoris with kisses and licks. Her body bucked again but he held her fast, and this time there was no match for his strength. Held in place against the table, Beel continued to lick and suck and kiss as the tension and tingles built higher and higher with no way out but up. Suddenly the blinding white pleasure spilled over, and she threw her head back so hard she hit her head on the table with a loud _thump_. She didn’t care. Waves of ecstasy washed over her again and again as Beel kept licking and kissing until her twitching slowly subsided.

The moment she felt the pressure relax, she sat up, surprising Beel who pulled back a little with a worried expression on his face. She shook her head and smiled, then nodded her head towards the bench beside the table. Taking the hint, Beel scrambled off the table and sat on the bench, a beaming smile now plastered on his face again.

She didn’t take her time. She didn’t want to, nor did she need to. She kneeled over the top of his lap and watched his face as she lowered herself down on his dick. She felt the deep, twisting pain of arousal at the sight of him: mouth open, eyes locked on her own as he sunk inside her body. She raised and lowered herself down again, slicker and deeper this time, and she heard him gasp. She put her hands on his shoulders and began to increase her speed.

Beel’s eyes stayed locked on hers as she rode him faster and harder. She felt the tingling begin again, urged forward by the abrasive rub of Beel’s hair against her clitoris. Part of her wanted to look down, to watch his dick disappear inside her over and over again, but she couldn’t take her eyes off his face. He was just too beautiful, too expressive. His eyes widened at one stroke, then squinted with another. His hair had fallen across his forehead in a sweaty mess. His breath was more and more ragged by the second. And his mouth. Oh, god, his mouth. At first he simply gaped at her, then he had clenched his teeth against the pleasure. As their speed increased he had started to move his lips, almost as though he was trying to say something but couldn’t. And as she felt her own tingles rise she watched as his mouth finally stopped moving and slowly began to gape again.

She was still watching when he suddenly crushed his eyes shut and threw his head back, his mouth forming a silent howl in the moonlight. Breathless, he clamped his hands across her buttocks again, the soft flesh pressing between his fingers like dough. He pulled her hard against his lap, clutching her tight with his iron grip, as deep inside her as he could possibly get, his breath still held, and through the tense stillness of their bodies she could feel the rhythmic twitching of his dick. The sudden realisation of what she was feeling sent her over the edge again, and as her body instinctively rocked against the pleasure she felt Beel gasp and press her tight again, the sensation too much for his now oversensitised body but too nice to make her stop. His breath heaved as he allowed himself air once again, and he held her close as the tension slowly melted from their bodies.

He seemed almost shy when she pulled herself into a standing position once again, the tiny smile on his face as he looked awkwardly from her body to the table reassuring her that he hadn’t regretted their actions any more than she did. She fumbled around for her nightie and handed him his boxers with a quirked grin that he returned.

His face fell when he saw the tub on the table. The heat in the room had apparently been too much for it - the honeycomb chips now floating in half a litre of entirely liquid cream. She sighed, and carried the tub over to the sink but Beel was by her side again in an instant. For a second she thought he was about to kiss her again, but instead he grabbed her wrist firmly and removed the tub. He raised incredulous eyebrow at her and then tipped the tub towards his mouth, clearly resolved not to waste a drop.

Her eyes crinkled with quiet laughter at his determination, and she patted his bum and padded off towards her bedroom once more. She could work on the paper in the morning. For now, she just wanted to rest and dream.


End file.
